


Sunsets and Car Crashes

by literallywhat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Season 1, it's probably really bad, no happy ending, sorry - Freeform, takes place before and during Murphy's Law, vague references to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallywhat/pseuds/literallywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made his eyes resemble the ocean. Waves thrashed behind closed eyelids and threatened swimmers when open. The water was ice cold, filled with memories, all drowned in the deep ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets and Car Crashes

He made his eyes resemble the ocean. Waves thrashed behind closed eyelids and threatened swimmers when open. The water was ice cold, filled with memories, all drowned in the deep ocean.  
-  
The moment the dropship landed, John Murphy could not take his eyes off of the beautiful and built stranger, who appeared to be older than the rest of the delinquents on the ship. His shoulders were like none other. Everything on him was just…big. Murphy’s eyes casually traveled down the stranger’s body, he wondered if everything was bigger on his body. Just as quickly as his mind wandered, he was snapped back into reality when he heard a soft “Bellamy?” Everything went silent. The man, apparently named Bellamy, seemed fond of this girl. Murphy’s heart dropped—which was stupid he didn’t even know him. They hugged, and he was filled with envy. The envy soon drowned in his ocean when he found out that was his sister. Octavia.  
Bellamy Blake was the one to take charge of the delinquents, and Clarke Griffin was the other leader who stood for something different. Bellamy was the leader who wanted chaos. He wanted people to take off their bracelets and do whatever the hell they want. Clarke, the princess, wanted everyone to keep their bracelets on, follow the rules, try to contact the Ark, all that boring “good” shit.  
Bellamy found something in John Murphy that not many people found in him—or no one, really. He found potential. Maybe he didn’t find it for the best reasons, but he found it, and that made Murphy feel warm. Murphy quickly became his secondhand man. He followed Blake around like a puppy.  
Murphy’s only friend, Mbege, warned him about Bellamy. “You’re getting too attached to this guy who you barely know. Too attached to a straight guy, Murph.”  
“Hey, whoa. I do not have a fucking crush on Bellamy. I’m just…trying to get on his good side. Maybe he’ll give me a gun.” His mouth twisted into an evil smirk, and his friend laughed.  
“No one should ever give you a fucking gun.” Mbege walked away with a pat on Murphy’s back. Murphy leaned against the dropship, picking at his nails with his knife.  
“Why shouldn’t anyone give you a gun?” He heard a deep voice rip him out of his thoughts so violently that he almost sliced his fingers off. He looked up to a smirking man with hard arms crossed over his chest. Murphy never noticed the freckles that danced across the older man’s face. His lips were plumper than he thought they were, and his eyes melted as they stared directly at him. His curls were reaching out in every direction, asking to be touched, held by someone. Murphy could only imagine how soft his hair had to be, how it would feel to have a fistful in his hand as they-  
“Hey, Murphy.” Bellamy nudged him out of his thoughts with a knowing smirk on his face. “Why don’t I teach you how to aim.” He didn’t give the younger boy an option as he pulled him to a secluded part of the forest.  
Their hour in the trees seemed like five minutes. But the sun was going down, fairly quickly. Murphy was sat in the dirt, staring at the descending sun. The sky was no longer blue, but it was pink and orange and yellow. Murphy was so mesmerized by this that he didn’t even realize the space next to him filling.  
“Beautiful, right?” Murphy looked to the man who was sitting a little too close to him. “I used to look through these books that had pictures of the sunset…pictures never really captured the magic.”  
Maybe it was the pink glow that was covering Bellamy like a blanket, maybe it was the warmth of the man’s voice that made him forget that the ground was cold, whatever it was took Murphy over. He closed the distance between him and the other man. The kiss was gentle. Once he realized what the fuck he was doing, Murphy pulled away and stood up. He was getting ready to leave when a strong hand grabbed his skinny arm. Bellamy pulled him into another kiss. Murphy was surprised that Bellamy’s lips were a little chapped, but he was sure his were worse. The kiss didn’t last long, and neither of the boys spoke after it happened.  
That became a nightly thing for them; go out for an hour or so at night and share tender moments together. Eventually things grew rough and desperate, most nights had Murphy on his knees with Bellamy in the back of his throat. Bellamy never reciprocated, but Murphy didn’t expect him to. Every night, once Blake was done, Murphy would go back to his own tent and take care of himself. The one or two nights that the younger boy was invited to stay in the older man’s tent left him hard all night, and tired all day. He’d be woken up by a slightly rough nudge, and he knew he had to exit the tent fast. No one could know about Bellamy and Murphy…whatever they were. Friends with benefits? Benefits being for Bellamy only…but Murphy was okay with it. That’s how it worked for them. He was content, until one day when everything changed.  
The only night they didn’t spend together, Wells Jaha ended up dead. The knife found with his dead boy and severed fingers belonged to none other than John Murphy.  
“No water till this section is up!” Murphy knocked a cup of water out of some useless kid’s hands. “What? What are you staring at?” He took a step forward, inches away from the angry guy.  
“You son of a bitch!” The princess emerged out of nowhere and pushed him.  
“Whoa, what’s your problem?” There was a slight sense of humor in his voice; he didn’t know what the hell he did to get the princess so riled up. She probably found out he was blowing the king.  
“Recognize this?” She held up his knife.  
“That’s my knife, where’d you find it?” He went to pull it out of Clarke’s hands, but she pulled back.  
“Where you dropped it after you killed Wells.” Murphy’s face fell, no more humor could be read in his voice when he spoke next.  
“Where I what?” He took a step forward as the camp around them was completely silent. “The grounders killed Wells, not me.”  
“I know what you did, and you’re gonna pay for it.” Anger was lining her voice.  
Murphy’s smirk grew as he looked at Bellamy for backup. “Bellamy, you really believe this crap?” Of course he didn’t. He knew Murphy better than anyone else at the camp, and he knew Murphy wouldn’t have done that. He was there when Murphy complained about losing his knife.  
No answer. Clarke continued.  
“You threatened to kill him, we all heard you. You hated Wells-”  
“Plenty of people hated Wells. His father was the chancellor who locked us all up!”  
“Yeah, but you’re the only one who got in a knife fight with him!”  
“Yeah, but I didn’t kill him then.”  
“Tried to kill Jasper too.” Octavia spoke up, Murphy saw Jasper’s eyes widen, and he felt the ground crumbling from beneath him.  
A silent “what?” from Jasper was lost in the air.  
“Oh come on, this is ridiculous. I don’t have to answer to you. I don’t have to answer to anyone!” Murphy began to walk away, but he stopped dead in his tracks when a familiar voice spoke, “Come again?”  
Murphy walked over to Bellamy, the man he grew to trust, the man he let use him, the man he opened up to. The man who opened up back… “Bellamy, look…look I didn’t do this.” He had to believe him.  
“We found his fingers on the ground with your knife.”  
Clarke began to speak again, but he tuned it out. Bellamy wasn’t defending him. He remembered saying once more that he did not kill Wells, and suddenly the whole camp was chanting, “Float him!”  
The world collapsed under his as he was being showered with punches and kicks, he was sure Bellamy would come in to stop everything once he was tied up, hung from a tree. Murphy begged with a rag gagging his mouth. His eyes were the only part of his face that wasn’t covered in blood and mud. The oceans were calm, more like a puddle. There were no waves, just soft, hopeful and scared ripples.  
Then Bellamy kicked the crate out from under him.  
-  
He made his eyes resemble storm clouds. Lightning and thunder exploded behind closed eyelids and threatened anyone and everyone when open. The rain was hard and fast, no mercy was given to anyone who was caught under the clouds. Any people caught there would soon drown in his storm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first murphamy fanfic, and my first the 100 one too. I don't know if I did it too well, so I would really appreciate feedback and comments. If you want you can follow me on tumblr, http://arrange-me.tumblr.com  
> Please let me know what I need to work on. Thank you for reading!  
> (I also didn't proof read it so let me know if there are any mistakes).


End file.
